conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
League of North American States
) Ligue des États d'Amérique du Nord ( ) Liga de Estados Norteamericanos ( ) |linking_name = the League of North American States |image_flag = Flag of the League of North American States.png |symbol_type = |image_symbol = |image_map = Map of the League of North American States.png |map_width = 300px |map_caption = |membership = 13 member states 6 observer states |admin_center_type = Headquarters |admin_center = , Columbia |languages_type = Official languages |languages = , , |leader_title1 = Chancellor |leader_name1 = Mary Ferguson |leader_title2 = Speaker of the Council |leader_name2 = Alexander Stewart |leader_title3 = Speaker of the Congress |leader_name3 = Albert Morris-Gardner |leader_title4 = Chief Justice |leader_name4 = Elizabeth Hoffman |established_event1 =Treaty of Annapolis |established_date1 = 16 November 1788 |official_website = www.league.gov.na }} The League of North American States ( : Ligue des États d'Amérique du Nord, : Liga de Estados Norteamericanos) is a of located in . Composed of 13 individual sovereign states across the North American continent, the League is a , , , , and union which is largely centralized through these areas into a singular collective body of states. The League has a combined population of 318,633,170 people and a total land area of 19,841,976 square kilometers. The League is based upon four principle organs of the government which act as a larger governmental body to determine the policy of the League in the five areas of governance it has power over. These organs are the Chancellery, the Council, the Congress, and the Supreme Court. The Council is made up of the leaders of the various states of the League, while the Congress is made up of a legislature of elected representatives that is based upon the population of each country. The Council and the Congress enact policies and edicts related to the four areas of administration, while the Chancellery is responsible for the enforcement of those policies. The Council and the Congress have the power to approve the appointments of the Chancellor of the various Cabinet members, while the Chancellery has the ability to veto any policy made by the Council and the Congress. The Supreme Court is responsible for the judging of constitutional law as decided upon by the Constitution, and it is responsible for the insurance that each law passed by the Council and the Congress is done so in accordance with the Constitution. This form of government was created by the passage of the Constitution with the Treaty of Annapolis in 1788, to serve as a more effective way to unify the various states of the North American continent that had been created after the . The League was founded in 1788 with the Treaty of Annapolis, which formally bounded the various nation states created after the American Revolution into a single political entity on an international level. The formation of the League was initiated to allow for the greater expansion of North American peoples throughout the continent, and to insure that the collectivity of countries was never displaced by hostile foreign powers. The League was originally founded between eight countries in North America which were formalized with the Treaty of Paris in 1783 following the Revolution. Over time, this expanded to include Sallia in 1804, Highplain in 1827, Caddonia in 1845, Castoria in 1846, and Andreas in 1848. The Alaska Purchase of 1867 finalized the boundaries of the League in continental North America, though the organization would play a pivotal role in the two World Wars and take on an international leadership role in 1945 with the outbreak of the Cold War. Since the end of the Cold War, the League has continued to play a major part in international affairs and relations. Category:North America (MC) Category:Organizations